A Minions Thanksgiving
by Pricat
Summary: It's Thanksgivint and the Gru family are excited including the Minions but things are gonna get crazy


**A/N**

**It's November and know in a couple of weeks in America, it's Thankshiving and couldn't resist writing this but it's an one shot involving the Gru family and the Minions celebrating Thanksgiving and hope to have fun.**

**It's Thanklsgiving andf the family are having fun but things are gonna get crazy.**

* * *

"Woo-hoo, Thanksgiving break!" Edith yelled as she and her sisters ran out of the school with the other students after the Thanksgiving pageant which parents had attended seeing Gru and Lucy there along with Dave and Stuart.

"Hey guys ready to go?

We gotta go get groceries for Thanksgiving!" Gru said making Lucy chuckle.

The girls and Minions got in the car leaving but they were talking excitedly about things like what they wanted to do during the next four days while off as Lucy smiled at her daughters knowing it was going to be fun.

Gru hoped the house was still in one piece when they got back and knew Phil the French maid Minion was cleaning things up knowing the Minions ran wild when left home alone.

"Give them a chance Hru!" Lucy said as Dave agreed.

When they got home, the Minions were dressed as knights again and chasing Kyle making Agnes giggle since that had happened at her birthday party.

"Boys what the heck are ya doing, since I told ya not to mess up the house?" Gru said seeing Purple Minion Kevin in black knight armour with a katana making Edith impressed.

"Cool, I wanna play!" the ten year old said.

"You guys are stopping this now, as we need to get ready for Thanksgiving remember?

After thast, you can trash the house as much as you want!" he said.

Kevin gave him an annoyed look baring his fangs which always scared the heck out of Gru when he did that.

"No buts!" he said standing his ground.

They were going inside and helping Phil but Lucy knew they liked to play seeing them go down to the lab and were having fun blowing off steam, playing soccer.

Nefario understood that that Gru was trying to make a good impression on his Mom Marlena since he'd married Lucy and sighed knowing Gru was trying too hard.

"Heads up!" Kevin heard Cady scream as a soccer ball flew in his direction.

"I think we're in trouble Daddy." Cady told her father.

Gru didn't look happy but was calming down seeing Edith in her ninja costume practising karate and some of the Minions copying.

He knew they were just playing but knew that this family was extraordinary unlike any family in the neighbourhood but Lucy was ordering pizza for dinner making them excited but Kevin was inviting Chomper and his Purple Minion brothers over for Thanksgiving dinner since they were family, plus Lucy wouldn't mind and they'd have enough Minuions for the football game.

Edith was running around doing karate as Cady was following her since she looked up to her.

They then heard the doorbell ring as it was the pizza delivery man as Gru felt the sounds of Minion feet knowing how they loved pizza especially stuffed crust making him chuckle.

\"Sorry about this as they love pizza." he said to him.

"No harm Mr Gru, as they're cute kids." he said making Gru laugh.

They were sitting at the table eating and talking but were having fun plus the girls were going to stay up since it was holiday season but Gru smiled knowing that.

Later that night, the girls were running around and being hyper making Lucy smile since they were playing seeing some of the Minions were there playing since they liked playing with their sisters whenever they could.

She knew they would tire out later which was true since the girls were asleep on the floor plus the Minions were getting sleepy as she was carrying them to thei beds tucking them in and kissing their heads.

* * *

A few days passed and Thanksgiving was here, as the girls were up and running downstairs but saw Gru making pancakes entering the kitchen making Lucy smile as she saw Kevin up with Cady getting some juice and eating breakfast and were excited knoewing this place was gonna be overrun with Minions later chuckling.

"What's so funny Kev?" Gru asked the Purple Minion.

"Oh nothing!" Cady said smirking mischievously eating pancakes.

Gru knew what that face meant as he knew it meant a crazy scheme or they were planning some kind of Thanksgiving prank hoping they hadn't snuck in a live turkey giving them a stern look.

"We're not planning anything Dad." Kevin said to him as Cady nodded.

He had told Chomper about Thanksgiving dinner and were excited but were gonna play football getting football gear and were putting padding on preparing for the game as Nefario sighed knowing Minions were Minions.

"Does Gru know about your plans for Thanksgiving?" he asked them.

"Sort of." Dave replied as Nefario understood.

They were having fun playing football and getting hyper but it was okay seeing Edith join in with them and having fun seeing Chomper there with a thousand Purple Minions making Lucy giggle.

"Let me guess, you invited them?" she asked Kevin.

The Purple Minion nodded knowing it was almost dinnertime seeing them playing and rough housing as Gru smiled understanding that they were family to the Minions seeing things getting crazy and stopping them before things got out of hand, setting the table for dinner since the lab could fit a lot of Minions but were eating up.

He was going upstairs to join the family seeing Marlena teaching Edith more karate moves making him smile, since they were having fun while Agnes was colouring and Margo was texting Avery.

"Guys dinner's ready!" Gru said as they were going to thre dining room.

They were eating up and bonding but heard laughter and music from the lab making Gru sigh, hearing laughing knowing the Minions were getting carried away going down there, seeing Chomper DJing and turning the place into an nightclub making Gru sigh.

"We're just having fun Dad." Dave said.

"I can see that as we can hear you from upstairs." Gru told them.

They were having fun and just being family but later they were watching a movie after calming down from a sugar rush and were being quiet which stunned Gru since they were normally running around knowing they were tired from the fun they'd had all day.

After everybody left, Gru was tucking the Minions into bed and kissing their heads while Lucy was putting the girls to bed, knowing they would sleep well putting on the bana ight lights just in case.

He found Lucy in bed in pyjamas waiting for him and reading.

"They're asleep and so are the Minions which is good.

They had a lot of fun today huh?" Lucy said as he nodded yawning getting sleep.


End file.
